


Surprise...

by Casey_K



Series: Explore My Kink [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fanfiction, Kink Exploration, M/M, Public Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own the characters...</p><p>Could write the boys and their kinks for a long, long, time... :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters...
> 
> Could write the boys and their kinks for a long, long, time... :P

Weeks had passed since Danny’s confession to Steve that he’d gotten far too much of a rush from sucking Steve off in the car park of the bar they’d been drinking at. So much time, that Danny figured Steve had forgotten his promise to surprise him. So when they pulled up late one evening in a car park used by hikers for a cliff walk trail, Danny didn’t think much of it. The sun was setting, the evening was balmy, and Danny could smell an assortment of blossoms and the faint traces of recent rain on the earthen path. He could also smell Steve, musky and delicious with a hint of aftershave, and a whole heap of pheromones. Intoxicating.

“What are we doing here?” He asked, looking across at Steve. “It’s a bit late to follow the trail. I don’t think it’s safe in the dark and the sun will be setting soon.”

“We’re not here to walk. Get out of the car.” Steve grinned and he had a look that made Danny’s insides flip over. He looked hungry. As in sexy hungry, the way he did when he couldn’t wait to get out of the office because he knew he was on a promise, or because Danny had treated him to a tickly toe tease.

Danny stepped out of the car and met Steve at the front. “You brought me here to see the view? I hate to break it to you, babe, but there are better views than this one.”

“No, Danno. I didn’t bring you for the view.” Steve pulled him close, unhooked the button of Danny’s jeans, pulled at the zipper, and as Danny stumbled slightly against him, not sure what was happening, Steve yanked Danny’s pants and boxers down. “I brought you here to fuck you. Now bend over the car and spread your legs.”

Danny’s thought process stalled, then thankfully kick-started in double quick time. “Oh, no you don’t.” Danny reached for his jeans, but Steve grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and slapped him over the car, ass in the air, cock pressed against the warm metal. 

“Steven, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but anyone could walk past us here.”

Steve kicked Danny’s feet apart. “That’s the point, Danny. They’ll walk past and they’ll see you, legs spread, desperately trying to rub yourself off against the car and most importantly, with me buried balls deep inside you.” Danny groaned. He hated and loved Steve all at the same time, and in fantasy land it was…perfect, but in reality it wasn’t funny. There was a _real_ chance someone would catch them. There was no cover, nowhere to hide, even from the road and any passing traffic. Danny was contemplating how to tell Steve he appreciated the thought but maybe another time, another place, when he felt cold steel snap into place around his wrists. 

“What the fuck?” Danny struggled to stand up. “Steven,” he was going for stern voice of authority, it came out more as a desperate whimper. “Why am I wearing handcuffs?”

He groaned again as Steve pressed a thigh between his legs, pressing him against the car. “I don’t want to risk you getting away and I need my hands to finger fuck you first.”

Danny felt a cold dribble of lube over his ass. _Shit_ “Shit.” Steve was really going to do it—do him—in a public car park frequented by local hikers on what really fucking was a nice evening for a fucking walk. He groaned louder than he thought possible as Steve slipped two fingers inside. It was a deep guttural sound and his cock was instantly hard. The perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Danny loved the stretch, always loved that first stretch, liked Steve to go straight in with his cock sometimes just to push the burn and skirt his limits. And Steve’s fingers burned beautifully as they twisted and fucked, hard and deep, and Danny couldn’t stop the reflex, he pushed back onto those perfect digits and relaxed his ass to let them go deeper.

“That’s it, Danny,” Steve said, stroking his other hand over Danny’s ass cheek. “Relax and enjoy it. I’m going to take my time with you. Make sure someone sees you like this, all laid out and desperate. That’s what you want, right?”

“Yes,” Danny whispered. And fuck, he didn’t even know that until it came out of his mouth. _Oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes._ He pressed his cheek to the smooth metal surface of the car, pulled against the restraints and damn it felt good not being able to move, to cover his neediness, to get out of what was about to happen to him. Steve had tied him up before, but it hadn’t felt like this, it had been annoying actually, restrictive, but this time the handcuffs were hotwired to his dick and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of him, or the rocking motion of his hips. 

Steve pulled Danny back firmly, lining him up. “I’m coming in,” he said, and pushed into Danny’s body in one slow, glorious move.  
“Holy, fuck.” Shouted. Speared against the Camaro and he couldn’t deny he was gagging for it, wanted everything at once. _I’m such a fucking manwhore._ And he snorted out a choked laugh because _fucking hell_ Steve’s cock had never felt so big and so fucking perfect. 

Steve did indeed take his time. Fast in, slow out, over and over. Danny whimpered and moaned, and begged, lost track of where they were until there was a noise somewhere below them over the edge of the cliff and Danny stiffened. “They can hear you,” Steve whispered. “They want to come and see what’s going on. Listen to them laughing, Danny, they know you’re getting fucked hard.” He put am arm around Danny’s chest. “Up, up.” He pulled Danny off the hood of the car and up against his chest, still thrusting fast in, slow out. Danny’s cock was flush against his stomach, hard and glistening wet. “Let them see you, Danno. You look so fucking sexy skewered on my cock for everyone to see.” Voices filtered through the air towards them and Danny struggled against Steve’s grip. _Shit, shit, fuck. Really not funny anymore._

“Fuck, Danny, you feel amazing.” Steve picked up the pace, thrust harder and faster, slamming himself into Danny’s body and the voices were getting louder, coming closer and they were going to find them…fucking…see Danny, impossibly hard cock bobbing in front of him, hands cuffed behind his back, with Steve’s cock hammering into him and it was too much. Too fucking much. The need, the sensations, the sounds and smells, the laughter getting closer. Danny’s balls tightened, his vision blurred and then he was coming with a desperate cry over the hood of the car and Steve held his hips fast and rode him through it, pushing the waves of orgasm on through the rest of his body until Danny couldn’t take anymore, started to zone out, and then Steve was coming too, deep inside him. 

There was a pause, silent and breathless before they collapsed over the hood of the car and Steve huffed out a laugh. “Fucking hell, that was…hot.”

“Uncuff me, you animal, before those people get here.” But he didn’t move. He couldn’t.

Steve pulled out, wiped himself off with his t-shirt, wiped over Danny’s ass, pulled him upright to clean over his stomach. He left Danny cuffed and on show while he pulled up his own pants and got a clean t-shirt out of the boot. He was smiling when he wandered back to stand in front of Danny. “Fuck, you look so hot like that.” And Steve looked as wrecked as Danny felt, all flushed and tousled. “I might just have to fuck you again. Put you on your knees to suck me hard first.”

Danny couldn’t talk. Couldn’t think. He could still hear voices. People moving closer and he had his cock out on show, was obviously freshly fucked, and there was nothing he could do but wait until Steve decided to cover him up. Danny didn’t think it was possible, but he felt his cock thickening. He glanced down in surprise and sure enough, it was making an effort to stand to attention, just starting to curl away from its nest between his legs. Steve smiled, got to his knees to lick and suck while he reached around to release Danny’s hands. Steve sucked hard, one more time, then popped off Danny’s cock and pulled up his pants. It was lucky he did, because Danny wouldn’t have been capable. Steve turned him around and sat him on the car, leaned in for a slow, sloppy kiss and that’s when the group of walkers broke through the bushes and into the car park all laughter and smiles and completely unaware of what they would have seen if they’d been ten steps ahead. Danny shuddered. _Too close. Too fucking close and absolutely fucking perfect._

“That was good timing,” Steve said, his smile blinding. “I think we should take it off onto the trail next time. What do you think?”

“I think you are really not funny.” Danny was still shaking. He couldn’t believe how close they’d cut it. They’d been less than a minute away from a public indecency charge. Danny couldn’t look at the group of people filling into the car park. Knew if he did they would see it on his face—how thoroughly fucked he was. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it, Danny.” Steve caressed Danny’s cheek. His smile was shy and sweet, which was ridiculous considering what he’d just put Danny through. “You came just from my cock pounding you. No hands.”

“I came from sheer terror.”

Steve crowded him against the car and nuzzled his neck. “Mmm, it was delicious. And you’d come again if I dropped your pants for our audience, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Danny whispered against Steve’s cheek. “But, please don’t.”

Steve stayed close, reassuring, stroking. “I wouldn’t do that. Not yet, anyway. That kind of thing needs planning, and the kind of audience who’d appreciate it.” Danny gripped Steve’s arms hard enough to bruise, the first real movement he’d been able to make, his body only just coming back under his control. “Don’t worry, Danno. I’ll look after you. Remember what you said?” Danny stared at him blankly. “You don’t have to hide your kinks. If it turns you on, I want to know about it.” Steve kissed him tenderly. “Now I know about it, I’ll make it happen for you.” Steve nuzzled over Danny’s ear lobe, nibbled just a little until Danny shuddered. “I’ll make it happen for you…over, and over, and over, again.”


End file.
